Spin Offs
Ein Ableger oder Spin-off ist im Bereich der Massenmedien und Unterhaltungsindustrie ein Produkt, das aus einem anderen fiktiven Werk „ausgelagert“ wurde. Dies ist häufig bei Fernsehserien der Fall, bei denen beliebte Nebenfiguren zu Hauptfiguren in neuen Serien gemacht werden. Erste Versuche 'Dalek TV-Serie' Bereits in den 1960er Jahren wurde über eine Ableger-Serie nachgedacht. In der 3. Staffel wurde in der Episode Mission to the Unknown der Space Security Service (SSS) vorgestellt, dessen Agent Marc Cory auf dem Planeten Kembel nach einer geheimen Basis der Daleks sucht. Der Drehbuchautor Terry Nation konzipierte eine Serie, in der es um den Kampf des SSS gegen die Daleks ging. Eine der Hauptfiguren der Serie sollte die SSS-Agentin Sara Kingdom werden. Es entstand das Drehbuch The Destroyers für einen Pilotfilm, der jedoch nie produziert wurde. In der Buch-Publikation The Dalek Outer Space Book kam es dann in Kurzgeschichten und Comics zur Realisierung einiger Ideen für die Serie, außerdem entstand eine Hörspielproduktion, die auf dem nicht realisierten Drehbuch basierte. 'K9 and Company' :Hauptartikel: 'K9 and Company'' Erfolgreiche Versuche Nachdem die Serie ''Doctor Who'' zwischen 1963 und 1989 ununterbrochen produziert wurde, kam es 2005 zu einer Wiederbelebung. Diese war so erfolgreich, dass es zu drei erfolgreichen Spin Offs kam: *Torchwood' ''(2006 - 2011) *''The Sarah Jane Adventures (2006 - 2011)'' *''K9 (2009 - 2010)'' Darüber hinaus wurde im Jahr 2016 als weitere Spin-Off Serie Class produziert. Die Serie umfasst 8 Folgen in einer Staffel und wurde trotz offenem Ende mangels Zuschauerquoten 2017 für eingestellt erklärt. Big Finish Spin-Offs Die Firma Big Finish, welche die offiziellen Doctor Who-Hörspiele produziert, hat im Laufe der Jahre eine große Menge an Spin Off-Serien gestartet: * Jago & Litefoot * Gallifrey * Iris Wildthyme * Dalek Empire * Sarah Jane Smith * UNIT * Cyberman * I, Davros * Counter-Measures * The Nee Counte-Measures * Graceless * Charlotte Pollard * Big Finish Bernice Summerfield series * The New Adventures of Bernice Summerfield * The Diary of River Song * The Churchill Years * Tales from New Earth * Jenny - The Doctor's Daughter * Lady Christina * The Paternoster Gang Spin Offs ohne die BBC Noch während die klassische Serie lief, entstand 1987 der Spin Off-Film Wartime der Produktionsfirma Reeltime Pictures. Den Produzenten gelang es, mit John Levene einen Darsteller der Serie für das Projekt zu begeistern. 1989 startete die kurzlebige Comic-Reihe The Sleeze Brothers, deren Hauptfiguren zuvor in dem Comic Follow that TARDIS! den Siebten Doctor getroffen hatten und nun eigene Abenteuer erlebten. 1994 startete mit The Zero Imperative die von BBV Productions produzierte P.R.O.B.E.-Filmreihe. Caroline John nimmt in dieser Reihe ihre Rolle der Liz Shaw wieder auf. In der 1994er Produktion Shakedown: Return of the Sontarans treffen Sontaraner und Rutaner erstmals in der Doctor Who-Geschichte aufeinander. Einige Darsteller der Serie, darunter Sophie Aldred (Ace) und Carole Ann Ford (Susan Foreman) sind in dem Film in neuen Rollen zu sehen. 1995 wurde Downtime von Reeltime Pictures auf Video veröffentlicht. In diesem Film kämpfen Sarah Jane Smith und Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart gegen die Große Intelligenz, die Victoria Waterfield kontrolliert. Auch Edward Travers ist in das Geschehen involviert. Alle Rollen werden von den aus der Serie bekannten Darstellern gespielt. Downtime ist außerdem die erste Produktion, in der Kate Stewart zu sehen ist. Die Geschichte um Kate Stewart wird 2004 in dem Film Dæmos Rising fortgesetzt. In diesem Film begegnet Kate den Dæmons, die ihr Vater bereits Jahre zuvor bekämpfte. 1997 wurde der erste Film der Auton Triologie veröffentlicht, in der UNIT gegen die Autons und das Nestene-Bewusstsein kämpft. In Mindgame und der Fortsetzung, der Mindgame Trilogy kämpfen ein Draconianer, ein Sontaraner und ein Mensch ums Überleben. Sophie Aldred (Ace) spielt den Menschen. 2008 wurde mit Zygon: When Being You Just Isn't Enough ein Film veröffentlicht, in dem eine Ärztin plötzlich einem Zygonen gegenübersteht. Im November 2016 soll der Reeltime Pictures Film White Witch of Devil's End erscheinen. In diesem wird über das Leben von Olive Hawthorne in Devil's End berichtet. Außerdem gibt es folgende BBV Audioreihen: Adventures in a Pocket Universe, Zygons, Krynoids, Sontarans, The "I", The Rani, The Wirrn, Rutans und Guy de Carnac. Neben diesen, zum Doctor Who-Kanon gehörden, Produktionen gibt es noch unzählige weitere Werke, die jedoch nicht zum Kanon hinzugerechnet werden können. Darunter fallen zum Beispiel auch die so genannten Who Klone. Kategorie:Liste Kategorie:Spezialproduktionen Kategorie:Spin Offs